


An earthling's tale: short school essay edition

by i_valsol_exist



Series: An earthling's tale [1]
Category: Original Work, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: WIP, draft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29187324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_valsol_exist/pseuds/i_valsol_exist
Summary: I had this au, then i attempted to make it original. This was for school and there was a word limit so i couldnt put the important character arcs.
Series: An earthling's tale [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142870





	An earthling's tale: short school essay edition

A blue alien fell from their home in the clouds onto what appeared to be a human’s backyard. A trampoline managed to soften its fall, but the ground was still pretty hard. The alien heard something approaching, but it was pretty weak from the fall. 

“You!”

It was hit with a bat on their back, but it didn't hurt much. The human girl continued to hit it until an older woman came.

“Flo! What’s going on here- why are you hitting this poor animal?”

Flo stopped hitting them, and replied, “It’s an alien mom! I don't know where it came from but we have to kill it!” 

“Though, it didn't try to hurt you, did it?” 

“B-but-”

“Go to your room, we will deal with this later”

The younger girl, named Flo, stormed angrily into the house, and her mother turned to the alien. She tapped the side of her goggles, and a holographic computer appeared. She then typed in a code, and Moonstone was healed. They got up and signed “Thank you” to her. 

“I am so sorry for what my daughter did to you. She had a bad past with aliens like you. Im Tori, what is your name?”

“Moonstone” the alien replied. 

“Come inside Moonstone, I'll give you some pie”

When Moonstone entered, the house had a delicious scent of baked goods all over. Tori went into the kitchen and Moonstone walked around the house. It then sat down on a couch, which was extremely comfortable. Tori came in with a slice of pie, and a story book, one about the war. Apparently, it also showed the language of their kind, so it would be easier to read. The book was how the war started, and it stated small tidbits about how the humans learned magic. Moonstone fell asleep, and thought about this story. 

Moonstone had to leave because it had to go home. Moonstone was about to leave through the front door, then Tori stopped them.

“You can't leave. It is too dangerous out there.”

“But I need to go home,” Moonstone replied.

“The king will go for you and will kill you with no mercy,” Tori said as she pulled out her holographic computer.

“I still need to go home. I promise I'll stay safe” 

Tori put away her computer, and just let Moonstone leave. She looked really sad, but Moonstone didn't turn back. 

It was the afternoon, and Moonstone was about to cross a bridge, passing by a lazy looking guard. It accidentally stepped on a tripwire and an alarm blared. The guard teleported behind Moonstone, and Moonstone nearly jumped out of its skin. 

“Sup’ alien. You’re coming with me.”

The guard put handcuffs on Moonstone, and it just followed wherever this guy was taking it. 

“So, I'm Steven, I guard the bridge that you just passed. It's my job to capture aliens like you, but I'm not gonna do that. I plan on giving you to my brother, as a pet.”

Moonstone felt a little relieved, because it is an alien pet. The house didn't have that calming feeling like Tori’s house, but it felt pretty relaxed in there. 

“Bro, Im home”

“Brother! You are home early. Did you- OMG IS THAT AN ALIEN!!!”

The taller individual went back into the kitchen excitedly mumbling to himself. His name was Rusty, and he is a chef. He gave Moonstone some soup, but it declined because of the pie from earlier. Moonstone bonded with them for a while, until there was a knock on the door. It was two female guards looking for the pet. 

“Moonstone, you are going to have to run. The king’s guards are after you, so you better hurry.” Steven urgently instructed. 

Moonstone managed to run away from the guards, and it encountered a strong looking teenager. His name was Trojan, and he is a big fan of the royal guard, and an assortment of chefs. He had a lot of intel on the king's plan, the reason behind killing the alien pet. 

“He was once a scientist, but one day an experiment went wrong, and his son died. He didn't really have much of a grudge towards you guys before, but now it is worse than ever. Go over to the lab next door, and the scientist over there will help you”

Moonstone then proceeded to go meet this scientist, a short looking robot. His name was Mobi. 

“Hello there, pet. Trojan and Steven contacted me before your arrival. I will help you in convincing the King. There will be no bloodshed whatsoever, correct?”

Moonstone nodded yes, cause if it does that, the world will hate it's kind even more. Mobi gave it a leaf which would give them a human appearance, so it can sneak around in plain sight. Mobi also gave Moonstone info on the magic the aliens taught them, and humans can perfectly wield it. Moonstone went on their way to meet the king. 

Moonstone arrives at a large castle, which also has nice yellowish flowers surrounding it. There were two guards, but they appear to be engaging in an intense conversation. Moonstone was wearing the leaf, and it managed to slip past them. 

“Welcome pet. How did you get past all the guards? Did you kill them, perhaps?” The King said in anger. “I can’t believe that you managed to come here. But then again, isn't your kind filled with serial killers?” The king took out his trident and wand remote, but then he was stopped by a familiar person. 

“Frederick! Stop this nonsense! This alien didn't hurt anyone. It just wants to go home” Tori’s voice echoed through the halls. Flo was there too, holding a potted plant. 

“Dad, this alien isn't a feral one, like the one that killed my brother. This alien is quite sophisticated” Flo said. 

Frederick put away his weapons and sighed “Fine then, this alien is free to go. But, no others.”

Moonstone got a special jetpack pass from the scientist, and finally came home. It sometimes visits the earth from time to time, to see all it’s friends.

**Author's Note:**

> Because it was a school essay, many things were missing. Tori seemed really possessive because i really just had to get the arc over with. Rusty and Steven's bonding arc was missing. Trojan was kind of just there just like he was in my original storyline. I couldn't add in relationships because 1 idk if my teacher is homophobic and 2 there isn't enough space for that. 
> 
> Moonstone was supposed to use they/them pronouns. My teacher acknowledged that the alien didnt have a gender but she asked me to use 'it' pronouns instead.
> 
> I posted this for something i plan on posting soon.


End file.
